Declan-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Declan Coyne and Clare Edwards began in ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation, ''while the two were working on a play together. After her break-up with K.C. Guthrie, Clare develops a crush on Declan and started having sexy vampire dreams about him. Friendship History Season 9 In 'Start Me Up, Clare goes to the drama room and finds Declan there. He tells her about the different countries he has been to and talks about their cultures. Clare seems interested in them and this gives her the idea that people will think that she's interesting. She later writes about a false story about the countries and the cultures that Declan told her about and instead says that she was the one who went. She and Alli Bhandari later go to the Above the Dot, and they see Declan. They say hi to him and Alli talks about the countries that Clare visited too. Declan seems confused and says that Clare never went there. Embarrassed, Clare leaves and Alli follows after her. In '''Innocent When You Dream, Clare starts having sexy vampire dreams about Declan. While working on the drama props, Declan calls her over to have help play the female lead until Chantay Black arrives though Clare is to nervous to be around him. While standing close to him, Clare almost faints but Declan catches her. He asks her what's wrong and Clare says that she skipped breakfast. He tells her that that's the most important meal of the day. He is about to start the scene with Clare again until Chantay arrives. Clare later writes about her dreams and turns them into a story. Alli seems impressed by it and encourages Clare to post them online. She does and she calls herself "Madame Degrassi." A lot of people like her stories, including Declan and his girlfriend Holly J. Sinclair. Clare wants to stop writing them thinking that she's a pervert but Declan says that Madame Degrassi's stories are really good and wants more. Clare also steals Declan's jacket and pretends to have "found" it so she can be with him more. She later has a dream of Declan and Holly J. breaking up and Declan goes to her and says that she only understands him and is about to kiss her. Clare is later woken up by Declan and asks her if she will show him the props. While Declan is impressed by her work, in the heat of the moment, Clare kisses Declan on the neck but then seems surprised of what she just did. Declan asks "Did you just kiss my neck?" and then realizes that she's Madame Degrassi. He then leaves. While Clare is upset with herself, Holly J. confronts her. Clare then confesses that she's Madame Degrassi and thinks that now she's a "pervert" but Holly J. tells her that its just puberty she's going through and that she and Declan love her stories and want her to keep writing. She also tells Clare that if she ever kisses Declan again, then she will destroy her. Declan comes over and asks the girls if everything is okay. Both girls tell him yes. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, while Declan and Holly J. are at the Dot, Clare sees them and says hi to Declan. It is shown that she's still crushing on him, which makes Holly J. jealous. Season 10 In Love Lockdown (1), Declan attends the Grudy awards and listens to Clare's speech. Rival Relationship *Declan-Holly J. Relationship Trivia *They both received awards for Space Awakening. *Clare used Declan's stories and make it seem like they were her stories so people wouldn't think she was boring. *Clare stole Declan's jacket while having feelings for him. *Clare kept having vampire dreams about Declan until her crush on him faded away. *They both have sisters: Declan's twin sister is Fiona Coyne and Clare's elder sister is Darcy Edwards. *Clare used to have a conflict with Declan's ex-girlfriend, Holly J. Sinclair. *Declan's sister Fiona once flirted with Clare by saying that Clare had pretty eyes. *Declan is the first guy that Clare has a wet dream about. The other three were Jake Martin, Drew Torres and Archie Simpson. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Declan often referred to Clare as "Propmaster Clare." Gallery Vlcsnap-10356574.png Vlcsnap-10356621.png Normal 917 0270.jpg 04 (20).jpg 01 (23).jpg 10 (21).jpg 13 (8).jpg Janedeclanclareholly j.jpg Normal 917 0315.jpg Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi